


No Shame

by angelus2hot



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no shame when it comes to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Shame

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No Shame  
>  **Fandom:** The Secret Circle  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Jake Armstrong/Cassie Blake  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,123  
>  **Summary:** There's no shame when it comes to love.  
>  **A/N:** written for smallfandomfest fest 19

“Kiss Jake.”

And with those words Cassie had known her fate was sealed. She had crawled across the couch to where Jake was lying back watching her with teasing eyes, almost daring her to give in to temptation and she was lost.

Her breath had caught in her throat. He was beyond tempting. 

A sigh swept through her.

From the moment they had met Cassie had felt a connection with Jake. In him she had found a kindred spirit. It was as if they were meant to be. And she couldn’t deny she had wanted him. She had wanted to kiss him, wanted to know what it would feel like to be in his arms. But she had never thought it would happen in front of an audience.

She couldn’t back down from the dare especially since she had wanted to do it in the first place. 

A smile began to curve her lips as she reveled in the memory of that kiss. The minute their lips had touched the world surrounding them had ceased to exist. It was only the two of them afloat on a sea of pleasure. His hands had fisted into her hair as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Passion like she had never known had flared to life inside of her. And her heart had beat so loudly she was afraid it could be heard echoing around the room.

 

Cassie’s smile widened as she watched Jake walk into the room.

“What are you doing?” Jake plopped down beside her on the couch, pulled her into his arms and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

She snuggled against him. “I was just thinking about that dare. It’s odd but I wasn’t shocked that I actually did it with everyone watching. I wasn’t sure I could.”

“Really? Well, it shocked the hell out of me.” He still couldn’t believe she had kissed him like that as if they were the only two people in the room. Sure, he had known it was only because of a dare but the sheer intensity behind the kiss belied that it was for a mere game.

“Why?”

Jake stared up at the ceiling as he shrugged. “I never thought you and I would... that I could...” He cleared his throat and tried again. “I didn’t think I was good enough for you. I still don’t.”

“Jake Armstrong, you stop that right this minute!” If she had been standing she would have stomped her foot for emphasis.

He sucked the inside of his cheek into his mouth to keep from laughing at the look on her face. _Damn! She was adorable when she was angry!_ His eyes were all innocent as he leaned around to face her. “What?”

“Don’t you what me, Jake. You know exactly what I’m talking about.” She glared up at him. “How could you think for one second that you’re not good enough for me?” _Why would he think that? Had she given him some clue that she thought that way?_

“I can’t help it, Cassie. I came here to destroy your coven. To hurt you. I...” The words still didn’t sit right with him. The thought of Cassie being hurt especially by his own hand was enough to drive him quietly insane.

“I know why you came here, Jake. But I also know you couldn’t do it.” Cassie climbed on his lap to face him. “You couldn’t ever hurt me. We both know it. You have proved it over and over again. You’ve risked your life to save me. And you’re always there when I need you even when I think I don’t.” She took a deep breath, took his face in her hands and leaned closer. “I love you, Jake.”

Jake’s mouth popped open. Surely he had to have heard her wrong. He certainly couldn’t have heard her right. “What did you say?”

She laughed at the disbelieving look on his face and quickly repeated the words he needed to hear. “I love you, Jake.”

He wanted to shout for joy. She loved him! Jake couldn’t believe how lucky he was. They’d had a very unconventional start in their relationship and now she was his life. He had fallen for her from the moment they had met he had just never thought she would ever belong to him. And now... 

“Are you sure?”

More laughter rang out. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

His hands grasped her hips, his fingers digging into her skin through the fabric of her jeans as he stared into her eyes. “I’m not the good guy, Cassie. I never have been. And I can’t pretend to be something I’m not.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back. “I would never ask you to do that. I like you just the way you are.” Jake may not be what society called the good guy but he was a good man especially to the select few he cared about. “I know exactly who you are, Jake. And I love every single part of you.”

Cassie deserved someone so much better than he was. Someone who could give her every thing she had ever wanted. A man she wouldn’t be ashamed to call hers. But as much as he knew he wasn’t the man for her and that he should let her go, he also knew he couldn’t. He wouldn’t lose her. There was no way he could face life without her.

Jake had no idea he had said those words out loud until Cassie almost lost her temper.

“I could never be ashamed of you, of having you in my life, of loving you. You may have done some bad, wrong things but you did them because you thought it was right.” She wasn’t trying to excuse the things he had done only to help him find a way to forgive himself. She glared at him with narrowed eyes as she reiterated, “I feel absolutely no shame at all. Zero. Nada. Zilch. I don’t want to hear any more doubts coming from you. The only thing I want to hear is that you love me too.” A doubtful look crossed her face. “You do, don’t you?”

“I love you more than anything else in this world or any other.”

A self-satisfied grin spread across her face as she leaned closer. “That wasn’t so hard was it?”

Jake gave her a wicked grin as he thrust his hips against hers. “I think that depends on your definition of hard.”

“Jake!” She squealed his name as he flipped her over onto her back.

That was the last thing either of them said for a very long time.


End file.
